Faxness at a new school
by im f-nicking awesomer than you
Summary: Max and her friend Iggy go to a new school to prepare for "life" Max gets the school player fang ( might change that unless you guys like that then review how you like him) some seriously funny shit in here. so you better read it. Please, i was just kidding... LET MEEEE LOOOVE YOU! ps i 3 fax so expect it!
1. Bombs and Stink

**Hi this is my first story so if its a little choppy i apologize ENJOY**

**PS i dont own maximum ride James patterson does ever heard never judge a book by its cover well dont judge it but at least READ it come on people**

**pss if i DID own MR i would have Fang fall in love with well me for instance :P no probs not cause i love fax but still Team Fax too the the max/imum BTW I JUST REALIZED HALF THE CHAPTER DIDNT LOAD SO I AM SO SO SORRY THIS IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED FIRST CHAPTER**

**...**

hi I'm Max. My real name is Maximum but call me that and you will end up very confused in a dumpster. (ask my best friend Iggy) So my mom and my step monster, Jeb are sending me to this new "school" over the summer. Its supposed to "prepare" me for life or whatever. Bright side is my friend Iggy (the one from the dumpster) is being forced to go as well.

As we pulled up me and Iggy looked at each other blankly

"what now?" Iggy muttered. i shrugged not really knowing. All the sudden a girl with dark skin and big eyes ran up to us out of breath.

"OMG your Max right? The counsler said your name was Maximum and i really like your name but she warned me to not call you that on account of a report from a kid named Iggy, said you'd wind up in a dumpster." i glnced at Iggy in amusement. He shrugged. Whe i looked back at the girl i realized she was STILL talking. Jeez doesn't this girl breathe?!

"i cannot believe i found you! I'm Nudge your "neighbor" and i can just tell we are going to be the best friends. They call me Nudge but my real names Monique. They call me Nudge because sometimes i end up talking alot and they have to nudge me to get me to stop talki..." she stopped talking with a pointed look from the guy standing next to her grinning. "Sorry" she muttered. i stood there waiting for more but that was all she said. Thank god.

"Hey my names Terror." said the kid next to Nudge.

"Aw i'm sorry, your parents hate you too huh?" said Iggy

i snorted" Your one to talk"

"why whats your name? i bet its something girly like sarah lee, i had a friend named sarah once she was a total bitch though i can't stand her if my name was sarah i would change my name. maybe to like cleopatra or krytsal or..."

GOOD GOD WHAT IS YOUR NAME?! yelled Terror

"James" he said wrinkling his nose in disgust

"But they call me Iggy" he said with a mychious smil

"why do they call you iggy? Nudge asked confused

"iggy dont you dare" i started Did i pat him down for explosives before we got here i paused thinking. Crap.

" Get down!" i yelled tackling Nudge as i saw Iggy pull something out of his pocket

"It's because i love to ignite things" said Iggy evily

****BOOM*******

"Aw crap Ig why do you have to ALWAYS blow somethin up" i muttered helping Nudge up.

Terror grinned " Dude that was SICK! You know they call me the Gasman"

"Whys that" i asked still half deaf.

"nooooooooo" screamed Nudge

"What?" i asked confused. Why was she running away?

suddenly a terrible terrible smell caught my nose that made both me and Nudge, who unfortunately didn't run to a safe distance, (before warning me i might add least i tackled her it was the polite thing to do... sorta) want to puke and made Iggy grin. Figures.

"Dude you are the MAN" yelled the ever present Iggy

Was he serious. i stared at him blankly as some poor passerby fainted. I motioned to her with my palm facing up, like 'hello do you don't see that person lying on the ground' Crap was she still down? I looked at Nudge

"She gonna be okay?"

"Probably. Maybe. I don't know.

i looked at her with shock.

"What?" I asked "Do i LOOK like a doctor to you"

I laughed then looked back "Should we help her or..."

"I vote running" suggested Iggy

"I second it" voiced Gazzy

I paused for a second as they stood there. "Go go go go RUN!" I yelled already 100 ft in front of them

"In here!" i yelled motioning to a broom closet running inside. We slammed it shut laughing our asses off

"Poor Lady" grinned Iggy

"Didn't even see it coming" I agreed barely breathing trying to choke down my laughter. When I realized we weren't alone.

"Hello." murmured a sweet voice in my ear " Care to join us?"

i screamed jumping nearly a foot in the air. i looked behind me to see a girl with long red hair and a hot guy bout 3-4 inched taller than me with shaggy black hair. Suddenly i felt Iggy tug on my hand pulling me behind him.

"Screw off _Nicholas" _Iggy said forcefully

"It's Fang" growled the stranger

"New plan" murmured Gazzy "To the Cafeteria!" he yelled shoving open the door with Nudge on his heels

"Come on Ig" I muttered. Pulling him towards me. "He's not worth it"

Fang gave me a smirk and a shiver went down my spine

"Your right" he said slamming the door "Lets go find the others. To the cafeteria!" he yelled like he was superman. i giggled my mind elsewhere, but releaved he was his chipper self again

"To the cafeteria" I agreed


	2. Who's your spouse?

**Hiiiii me again i hope you guys like my story! Please Review ! I'm not gonna say " Go on and hate me if you want! " with a big freakin' smile on my face cause i really don't need more people lowering my self-esteem (hear that LUUUU ? ) im just kidding go ahead and tell me what you don't about my story cause that"ll only help me make these stories better but please don't be like " go to hell you writing sucks go f**k my mom" cause 1) its not freakin' necessary and 2) if she's anything like you keep her the hell away from me and if she isn't then 10 bucks say she won't admit to being your mom. Capishe :P srry for the rant seemed shorter in my head anyway ENJOY**

We all walked down to the cafeteria and Iggy and Nudge soon learned that they were "married" Nudge couldn't be any happier as she gushed on and on about guh- orgeous my best friend was. Good God

We walked back and saw some dude talking to a girl in an overly small skirt and a shirt that showed her middle.

"slut" a heard Nudge fake cough as we walked passed them. I tried to stifle a laugh with little success.

"Who is that?" i asked as we sat down next to Gazzy and Iggy

"That's Lissa the school slut" Iggy said wriggling his eyebrows. Nudge punched him on the arm

"Perv" i said cracking up.

"and the guy is...?" i continued

"Fang the biggest player here" my eyes narrowed "he completely gorgeous of course but he's dated nearly every girl here"

It was true of course he was pretty hot. He had dark shaggy hair that hung just in front of his dark eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a graphic tee. i blushed as he winked at us as he walked by.

Iggy tripped him as he walked by. Dude had his moments i must admit.

"So Iggy and i will be living next door of you and Gazzy is right down the hall"

"Who's his spouse?" i asked only really half listening

"Brigid Dwyer" Gazzy said proudly

"NO WAY! How did THAT happen?" Iggy yelled shocked

"The gods looked down on me and smiled" Gazzy said dreamily

i laughed rolling my eyes as we reached my room. "So who's lucky enough to get me" i said jokingly wriggling my eyebrows.

"Right about that... " Nudge said hesitating just as i heard a deep voice whisper "That would be me. " in my ear.

i whirled around heat boiling up to my cheeks. "No freakin' way!"


	3. Mr Deep Dark and gorgeous

**HEY guys i hope your enjoying the story so far. btw i really loves all the reviews so if you review i will try to add you into a part of the story or thank you personally (at the end or beginning ect ) and am hapy to answer question of any kind, so please keep up the reviews! on to the story**

i whirled around and face to face with the biggest jerk on the planet.

"please tell me your part of the the maid service." i muttered dryily pushing my way into the apartment

"nope guess it just our lucky day" he smirking

"well we'll let you guys get settled then, we'll be next door if you need us!" Nudge said as she and iggy made a bee line or the door "But seriously" said Iggy casually "don't need us" he said with a grin as he slammed the door shut

"So sweet heart" fang said mockingly sweet "You gonna make me a sandwich or what?"

"oh no problem" i said as went down to the kitchen. Kid wanted a sandwich then ill give a sandwich

FANGS POV

"Sexist pig" i heard her mutter as she walked into the kitchen. i chuckled as i heard her trip and fall cursing under her breath. Huh Max was diffrent from the other girls he knew here. For one thing she was really really pretty wit hardly any makeup. She didnt wear short skirts and wasn't a total slut, she was simple, yet still beautiful.

She came back holding something that resembled too well nothing. He had never seen anything like this. oh my go what IS THAT

" Whats this?" he asked hesitantly

"a sandwich " she said in a duh voice holding it out to him.

"Uh thanks. What kind s it?"he asked innocently. he peered at the object. Now that he looked he saw the peices of bread but what was the mush in between?

"A peanut butter mustard sandwich with balony." she said matter of factly as soon as he took a bite.

"WHAT?! Oh god soooooo gross!" he screamed falling to the floor dramatically

MAX POV

Suddenly Iggy and Nudge burst through the door, seeing Fang on the floor iggy screamed.

"Oh god Max you killed him didn't you? Oh no his gone, lost to the world!"

"Please let the end be soon" i heard Fag mutter as he tried to stand

"HE LIVES IN YOU, HE LIVES IN ME" Iggy yelled bursting into song

We all froze glancing at Iggy

"You know" i began "i don't know who from what planet dropped you here but they apparently aren't coming back for"

Iggy grinned "What happened? We heard someone scream and iggy said that max finially killed fang, but i thought mabe fang bit her ya know" she grinned cause he's _Fang_." we all groaned at Nudges bad joke.

"she fed me poison" said Fang

Iggy whacked him on the head. "It's your own fault, telling max to cook..." Iggy said shacking his head

i punched him on the arm " big deal so im not the best cook. He's the sexiest pig"

"why do they call you fang anyway? Is that your real name?" i asked suddenly curious

"Our parents hate us members UNITE!" yelled Iggy

"No my real names Nick."

"So why do they call you fang" i asked persistently

He grinned at me, and i shivered "obvious reasons"

"You bite people?" Nudge asked confused "Like vampires? ugh i HATE vampires. i saw his movie called twilight and the vampire was a guy named Edward so not the hottie. H ethought he was all that with his rich daddy doctor and big house while the the poor hot 6 pack abed were wolf lived a hard life never reseiving the love he craved.

We all stared at her blankly for a few minutes at aloss for words

"you know i have a 6 pack" Iggy said suddenly

i snorted "You wish" though it was true. I'd gone swimming enough times to notice. Not like omg he's so hot, more like when you see you best friend outside and realize that they have a life. :O

Iggy raised his eye brows at me " Oh really dear Maxie well then i'll just have to prove you wrong." He burst up onto the coffee table doing a beat box toon slowly taking of his shirt. i couldn't help cracking up and i even heard Fang chuckling quietly. Huh so Mr. Deep Dark and Gorgeous had a sense of humor had a sense of humor. Good to know


	4. Wicked Romance

**hey i dont really like dylan i honestly cant stand him so i might not put him in this story if you like him them first shame on you and 2 then review i love dylan and ill add him too the story thankx for all support and reviews Fly On 3**

Since it was Friday we decided to have movie night. Iggy and Nudge curled next to each other on the love seat, so me and Fang sat on the couch sitting up next to each other.

Iggy hauled himself up "I"ll go make the popcorn" he said as we waited for the movie "Wicked" to start.

"I'll help" i yelled jumping up, dreading sitting next to Fang for 2 hours

"Your not actually cooking right?" yelled Fang from the living room

"nope" i called back " Just familiarizing myself with the knifes and such" i said smiling scrunching up my nose. "Ya know just i case" he grinned at me as my heart fluttered

i strolled back into the kitchen hopping onto the counter

"What?" i asked questioned Iggys smile

"That was a cute smile" he said wrinkling his nose mocking me.

"Shut up!" i yelled smacking his arm chuckling

"Maxie and fangles sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n SEX!" yelled Iggy

i could hardly manage to breath let alone tell him to shut up as i rolled around on the counter

"Thats a cute song" said Fang smirking raising his eyebrows at us in the doorway of the kitchen

"Thanks alot Ig" i muttered as he grinned walking out with a big bowl of the popcorn

I walked towards the door just as a hand shot out to block my path. I raised my eye brows at him

"Its a threshold" he said matter of factly

just as i realized what he meant he scooped me up bridal style carrying me out to the couch. I squirmed in his arms yelling put me down but he just hung on tighter. sighing he sat down on the couch with me his lap and still a death grip on me.

"Excuse me, but your CRUSHING me!" i yelled in his ear. He smiled ignoring me. "Hello hello hello hello" i said poking him

"omg Max shut up!" yelled Iggy

Fang looked at me pretending to be surprised "Oh i'm sorry here" he flipped us over so his back was against the couch laying down and he was spooning me as i was in front of him on the edge of the couch.

"That's NOT what i meant" i muttered trying to break his hold on me, but his arms were wrapped securely around my waist with his legs wrapped around mine

"come on let me up" i muttered blushing i honestly didnt want him to let me go but knew i couldn't say it

"Max SHHHHHH" yelled Iggy "But he" i started "Too bad you'll survive Jeez"

i pouted turning my head towards the movie, what the hell were we even watching? I saw a kid being dragged out a window and my heart hurt. The movie was a mixture of the witch randomly appearing chopping up and eating people. i was screaming the entire time and every time i screamed Fang would hold me tighter or kiss my hair or murmur sweet words in my ear. And as much as i hate to admit it, it did make me feel better. When the prisoners finally broke free and everything looked good the witch came and ate them. At one point i turned around and dug my face into Fang's shirt, not really caring if someone saw me.

Fang held me tighter rubbing my saying its ok over and over. Then he started to tell me what was going on i the movie but in a funny way. Like when the witch spun a web around the kid about to eat him, he said "witch thinks shes a freakin' butterfly" under his breath and i chuckled.

When the movie i saw that Nudge and Iggy didn't even realize it. I smirked

"HEYYY IGGGGGGYYYYY!" I yelled into his ear as he broke out of the kiss

"s'sup" he muttered embarrassed and caught off guard\

"Movie ended lets play a game!"

"Fine how bout good ol' truth or dare"


	5. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys if it only uploads a little of the story then i will fix it ! thanks so much for reviewing! btw im sorry about the crappy summary it was 4:30 and i was half to completely high when i wrote it. btw i will try to update 1-3 new chapters every night even though it'll probs be pretty late though, either way there wil be at least one new one ever morning! hears the next chapter enjoy. oh and go read Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inaor's stories; they're to die for. **

"How about good 'ol truth or dare?" declared Iggy evilly

I groaned knowing that Iggy was getting back at me for ruining his smooch fest. i heard Fang start to complain as well. I glanced at him raising my eyebrows, surprised.

"i would've thought you loved games like these" i said with a smirk

"I can't STAND games like that" he muttered frowning

"Well i LOVE these games!" encouraged Nudge "Once me and my friends, Cait- played it! it was so much fun! We did random stuff like singing and watching terrible mov..." she stopped as Iggy flew his hand on top of her mouth.

"Truth or Dare it is then" Iggy said

"Crap" muttered Fang and i looked at him and smirked

"I'll go first then, Maxie bear you have to kiss fang" iggy declared in a sing song voice

i smirked "Ig i didn't say truth or dare yet"

"Oh" he said "Right. So Max truth or dare?"

"Truth" i replied

"Oh uh ok" he said sadly. I'm bad, i know. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" He grinned already knowing the answer

"Yes" He raised his eyebrows at me surprised. i glared at him daring him to contradict it.

"Ok my turn" i said smiling "Ig truth or dare"

He frowned reviewing the possibilities. Realizing that he had way more secrets that i knew he replied "Dare"

"Ok one sec" i said running into the kitchen quickly making him sandwich grinning. He's in trouble now

FANG POV

I started cracking up as i realized what the dare was, eat som of Max's home cooking

"Your in trouble now" i said grinning

"i know" he muttered miserably. He grinned at m suddenly "She was lying you know"

"Lying about what? " i asked confused

"Kissing a guy" he replied bluntly "She's never done it"

Nudge punched his arm "Shut up Iggy, that's not very nice! Not everyone has kissed a friend - never kissed a boy till she was 15 and she's the bestest friend a girl could have! In fact..."

There was more though i tuned her out as Iggy gave me a "God help me" look. I returned it with a " your on your own bro" shrug. Huh so Max never kissed anyone? Weird i couldn't imagine her not having a boyfriend, when suddenly bile filled my throat as i realized how much Max having a boyfriend bothered me

"Here we are " Max said smiling placing a plate full of God only knows what in front of Iggy. "Eat up" she replied smiling innocently

Iggy looked at the plate with disgust. He dutifully took a bite then looked as though he was gonna barf "He's gonna blow!" i heard Max yell as Iggy ran past here to the bathroom.

"Your turn Ig" said Max as he returned looking extremely pale.

"Fang, Truth or dare" I frowned not sure. Though i hated telling people stuff about me, i knew what the dare was gonna be and new that Max would blame me " Truth" i replied sighing

Iggy stared at me shocked" " um ok. How many girls have you dated?" he asked satisfied

"A few" i said. i could feel max looking at me from the corner of her eye

Iggy stared at me "2? 20? how many?" I shrugged. Iggy sighed running his fingers through his hair "Fine your turn"

"Nudge Truth or Dare?"

"Um truth? No dare! once my friend- picked and..."

"NUDGE TRUTH OR DARE?!" screamed Max

"Dare" she replied

"ok i dare you to let Iggy pick your outfit for school tomorrow"

"What?! omg! NO WAY! it's the FIRST day of school tomorrow Fang First impressions"

"Don't worry i have quite the fashion sense" Iggy replied grinning

" Im doomed" i heard Nudge mutter. "My turn... how about Max! truth or dare"

"Dare" she replied not really paying attention

'I dare you to let me do your outfit tomorrow"

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Max

"Jeez max cal, down you'd think you were dying" i muttered

"Alright Fangles, my turn truth or dare"

"Dare " i replied grinning

"I dare you to run around the room, waving your shirt over your head screaming 'i love ponies'" she said smiling. I heard Iggy cracking up

"Ig Give me a beat" i said trying not to laugh

"Boom chika boom chika chika chika boom" said Iggy in beat box voice

"Ladies and well Iggy, in this corner we have Fang Walker. Singing champion and best six pack around" yelled Nudge "Lets hear some noise"

i watched Max laughing hysterically rolling around on the floor as she watched me slowly take off my shirt like Iggy had this afternoon, then when it was completely off i paused and Iggy stopped Beat boxing

"I love ponies! " i screamed " yeah i said i love ponies! " Now MAx could barely breathe "What do i love?"

"Ponies" Yelled Max, Nudge and Iggy

"I love poooooooniiiiiiesss! Thank you ladies and Iggy ill be here all summer even though i will never be doing that again"

i sat next to Max not bothering to put my shirt back on. Max just shook her head silently laughing " i think that's enough truth or dare for now" she said laughing

"Yeah it's getting late" replied Nudge chuckling "by the way Max i'll be here bright and early to pick your outfit" she said

Max groaned dreading it.

"i wouldn't be laughing Fang" replied Iggy

"Why's that"

"Because You never have to do that again" i eyed him suspiciously he grinned holding up a phone " I recorded it"


	6. Bite Me

I** would like to start by saying thank you to all of my followers! you guys are awesome. In the upcoming chapters they will be ::Lail35 as Casey Tiftifx3 as Tiffany Fang is awesome will be played as Vanilla/ Nilla Minniemelol will be jadie. THANKS SO MUCH! i can still easily add more people so please review! on to the story PS srry faxness is coming along slow i hope to add it in within the next few chapters**

MAX POV

i headed upstairs exhausted, After i held Iggy in a head lock till he sent that video to me and moving in, the movie felt like a lifetime ago. I was about to conk out when i felt someone flop on the bed. I peeked out of my arm to see Fang laying down face first on the bed. MY bed.

"What the hell do you think your doing in MY room on MY bed?!" He blinked looking up at me lazily

"Huh?" he muttered pulling the covers over him

"What. Are. You. _Doing? _Get OUT! "

"Didn't anyone tell you?" he asked scooting over next to me, his head next to mine "There's only one bedroom. Only one bed. We share it"

i stared at him blankly. "What?"

"I'll explain in the morning" he muttered nuzzling his face into my neck, kinda sweet. My heart quickened as i felt the heat rush up to my cheeks.

"Then stay on your own side" i muttered trying to push him away. But it was too late he was completely asleep with his arms locked around my waist and his face pressed against my neck. i sighed one night wouldn't hurt was my last thought as i pressed myself against his sleeping form. The last thing i felt was his lips forming a smile

********************MORNING*********************** *******

"Come on slow poke WAKKKKEE UPPPP! I heard nudge yell in my ear.

"Ow Shut it Nudge" I mumbled digging my face deeper into my pillow

"Good morning beautiful" i heard a soft voice murmur in my ear. My eyes flew open as i realized that i wasn't my pillow but _Fang. _i sat up realizing one very important detail.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Where the hell is your freaking shirt?!"

"Where's yours?" he replied grinning

"WHAT?!" I quickly looked down to discover that i was wearing a shirt. Thank god

I glanced at him confused, and was startled by his bed hair sticking up in every direction and his sleepy eyes lite up, shirtless looking up at me with an unexpected grin on his face that made the world stop and stare.

"Made ya look"

I was startled into laughing'

"Come on little love bird. Lets get you ready for the first day of school."

said nudge breaking me out of my trance. "We still have hair and make up to do and god only knows hows how long that will take" she teased me. i laughed sticking my tongue out.

1 hour and who knows how much beauty supplies later we went over to my closet,

"No. Nope. Not happening" Nudge muttered as she rifled through it.

"Whats wrong with this?" i asked her holding up a pair of jeans

"Nothing, for the second day of school." i rolled my eyes "But not for the first day" i stared at her wondering if she was serious "So i brought over this " she said holding up a black mini skirt and a way too short shirt.

"I'll wear the skirt" i conceded "But i pick the shirt"

"Fine" she muttered.

in the end i wore the black mini skirt combat boots and a tank top that said "bite me i dare you" i held it up grinning.

"Perfect"


	7. Revenge

**Hey guys srry ive been slacking my mom stole the laptop and the computer in my basement is like ancient, and it is apparently wedsday is sunday at carvel ( i kept asking what is sunday to carvel and people just gave me weird looks till i shut up :P btw check out Garret Clayton on Google so hot looks like a younger version of zac efron, sexy beast! ps those lovly followers and reviewers, well i hold you guys close to my heart and apreciate you loving Fly on 3**

I walked down the stairs with Nudge in tow, driven only my the smell, and therefore promise of bacon in my immediate future.

"At least you look decent" whined Nudge " Get a look at the get up i'm in!

As much as i hated to admit it she was right. After seeing her yesterday i believed she could pull off any look so when it was decided that Iggy had to dress her i wasn't worried, but in Nudges defense not a lot of people can pull off hobo. Imean Jeez Ig you'd think he was blind ( ;) )

I heard Fang's definable laugh as Nudge walked down the stairs " Dude i thought you were joking

"Nope" declared Iggy "I told you i was awesome"

I chuckled as i walked into view, searching for breakfast.

"Yo Ig, pass the pig"

Iggy just stared at me.

"What?" i asked self-consciously turning to face a similar faced Fang and a grinning Nudge

" _What?"_ I asked sharper than i intended to. "ya know it's rude to stare" i snapped

I heard Iggy yell 'Ow' as Nudge whacked him on the head

"Your not really going to school dressed like that? Are you?" bewildered Fang

"I being forced to against my will" I muttered, just as Nudge cut in

"Of course she is! Why shouldn't she?"

"Cause she'll be raped before lunch?" muttered Iggy earning himself another whack on the head. "Ow! Quit hitting me!"

I chuckled giving Nudge a fist pump as we headed towards the door. Crap if we didn't hurry we were gonna be late! Suddenly a hand shot out in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"You cannot go to school dressed like that! Fang said sternly

i grinned pushing past him "Watch me"

***********************************SCHOOL********* ************************************************** 

I gritted my teeth as i walked to my 3rd period class seriously wishing i didn't ignore Fang's jab. Should have stopped me before I made it past the stairs. Jerk. I was so sick of guys whistling at me as i walked down the halls. I swear if one more guy says... (Whistling) no no no no

"Oh yeah baby!"

THAT'S IT!

I'll be honest the rest was kind of a blur, but i do remember choking this random stranger against a locker, Iggy pulling me off him, Fang throwing me over his shoulder running away as Nudge apologized. Yeah, vague stuff like that.

"What the hell Max?!" yelled Nudge as she trotted after us trying to keep up

"Don't even go there" i yelled "It's because of you i'm even wearing this monkey suit!"

"It's not her fault you look hot" reasoned Iggy

i looked at Nudge "Whack him"

"NO! NO MORE WHACKING! I WILL PROTEST AGAINST THIS!" earning himself more than a few strange looks

"You go dude. Stick it to the man" said yet another random person

"Yo" i screamed " Could you mind your business! We are trying to have a conversation here!"

"Now, i'd hate to tell you i told you so but..." joked Fang

"Don't you dare" I said still all steamed up

"I told you so"

"Screw it. " I muttered " Can't we just go home?"

"Nope." said the ever wise Iggy "Welcome to the wonderful world of 3rd period Cooking

Crap.  
\

"What the hell is this?" i murmured holding up, well it must have been something

"That Maximum would be a sifter to sift the flour" said our teacher Mr. Castle (i freakin love that show! )

i stared at him blankly "OK" I said slowly "But why are lounging around doing positively nothing?" I asked motioning to Iggy and Fang and every other freaking boy in the room " We taking turns?"

"No" said Mr. Castle slowly "They are sitting down because it is quite well known that it is the women in the kitchen. NOT the men. You will be feeding your meals to the men at the end of the period."

Is he serious? I suddenly grinned "Ok!" i said easily "Not a problem"

i walked back over to Nudge who was frantically reading the labels on jars and then looking back to the recipe.

"What is a dollop" she asked me helplessly

I grinned "Who cares? Just throw random crap in a bowl. We feeding it to our 'husbands'"

She hesitated but having no better planned she agreed. If we couldn't find the ingredient quickly then we decided to find a quick substitute. i glanced back at the recipe 'paprika' okey dokey no freakin' clue what that was, i searching the cabinet coming across cinnamon. Well i knew it wasn't Paprika but at least i knew what the hell it was. I held it up to Nudge for approval. She shrugged in acceptance and into the bowl it went.

FANG POV

What the hell were they doing?! While other groups were almost done with their Baked Zeeti max and Nudge were mixing eggs, cinnamon, and god only knows what else into a big bowl. Nudge was at least trying while Max just ran around grinning throwing whatever the hell she felt like throwing into it.

"Do you know what they're doing?" asked Iggy hopelessly

"Revenge?" i offered

"Crap." Iggy muttered

i laughed "Agreed. So, " i decided to change the subject "Our little Maxiekins has never kissed a boy?"

Iggy looked at me questioningly "No why? " He grinned "What are you thinking?"

"I think it's time for a little of revenge of my own"


	8. Munchins

**Fax ahead. im starting to add all my loving followers in this chapt i dont usually like oc but you guys are special so ill make it work and make it awesome again srry for first chapter only half of it uploaded if you guys want reread it then there is a BUNCH more. Btw srry this chap took a long time i was almost finished with it and my laptop died not saving any of the work. and did you know you can check 2 see who how many people from what country have seen your stories? Well apparently Australia hates me along with Ireland :P and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Mine consisted of meand my sis running around with sparklers singing ^The boys are back and fire songs Hope you had a happy 4th**

**Fly on 3**

**FANG POV**

i winced at the taste of Max's and Nudge's home freakin' cooking still stuck on my taste buds no matter how many Cokes i go through, there it is. Max happily skipped all the way back to our darling apartment at the end of the school day grinning. She flopped down on the couch

"Whats for lunch my dearest Iggy" cheered Max

"A better question Maxie bear would be what _poison _did you feed to us" grumbled Iggy He and Nudge went into the kitchen to rustle us up some chow as I slid down next to Max. She looked up at me curiously.

"Hello" i said cheerfully

"Hiiiii" she said slowly

"Sooo" i said sliding even closer to her, leaning in "Whadya feel like doing?" i asked quietly my lips moments from touching hers. At the last second i saw her close her eyes and lean a little closer, my lips barely brushing against hers.

(KNOCK) (KNOCK)

Her eyes fluttered open as the door knocking registered her brain "Answer the door!" she said rugged and out of breath. I was confused until i realized she was answering my question. She pushed herself off the couch and practically flew over to the door pulling it open roughly in her haste. So close. I smiled as i realized how insanely close she had been.

MAX POV

i pulled open the door my mind still reeling from my near kiss with Fang. Calm down i yelled at myself it was just a kiss, a simple kiss. Not even! A near kiss! Calm down calm down calm down. Get it under control.

"And the bad timing award goes to" i heard Fang mutter under his breath

i pulled open the door to see a young women holding 2 little girls by the hand. One was maybe sixish with curly blond hair that matched a halo with bright baby blues, while the other girl was perhaps 9 with rich dark pin straight hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

"This," said the young women pushing the young girl with the blond curls towards us "is Angel. She'll be your 'child' that is assigned to every student. They go to a separate school a hour earlier than you in the morning but come home at 6:30 every evening. Your job is to feed them dinner at 7 and their bedtime is 8. And this" she motioning for the dark haired girl to come forward is Tiffany. You'll be her guardians" explained the women pushing her towards Nudge and Iggy. "Call me in the office if you have any questions."

"ZOMG I always wanted to have a little girl! My friend Stacy has a little girl named Bella and she is just the sweetest thing. Though if i was gonna have 2 i would want to have the boy first, ya know so he can stick up for the little girl. But boys are always so messy and they won't even let you style their hair" Nudge exclaimed mortified. I glanced at the young child with pity. Poor kid would have stand Nudge. "That's a really pretty name, Tiffany" said Nudge eagerly leaning in towards the girl. Tiffany seemed to take just the tiniest step back. Couldn't say I blamed her.

"Come on kiddo" said Iggy throwing Tiffany over his shoulder marching back into their room as Nudge squealed that he was wrinkling her dress.

i turned around and saw Angel pulling on Fangs pants leg.

"S'cuse me Mr.?"

"Yeah Sweetie?" said Fang kindly, bending down and balancing Angel on his bent knee.

She looked at him hesitantly "Will you play dolls with me?"

He grinned taking my breath away "Hmm?" he said pretended to think "With ice cream?" Angel's face lite up nodding her head quickly. "Well" said Fang finally "I think that, that can be arranged"

I watched him from the doorway of the kitchen as Fang made 3 bowls of ice cream popping one into the freezer for me. Huh that was... thoughtful.

"Here ya go munchkin" he said handing Angel a bowl, putting a dot of ice cream on her nose.

"What?" he asked defensively as he noticed me watching him.

"Nothing" i replied smirking "Just never took you for the All-star kinda dad"

"Well maybe there's a lot you don't know about me" he said slyly coming closer. I tried to inch away but my back was against a wall, literally. He was mere inches from my face now, his body molded against mine lightly. Not enough to hurt but enough to realize how close we were standing

"Like how much you love to play barbies?" I joked trying to regain my composure.

"Nope. Guess again" he chuckled one hand clutching my waist the other tangled in my hair, pulling my face up to meet his. I closed my eyes eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck waiting for the moment his lips would touch mine.

"Are we still playing dolls" i heard Angel call out from the living room running inside. She glanced at us slowly realizing the situation she just ran into, instead of running away screaming like I kinda thought she would a slow smile spread across her face

"Were you guys gonna kiss" she said with a cute giggle

Fang grinned at her untangling himself from me "No we were not." he said throwing her over his shoulder

"uh huh. Yeah right. Kissy Kissy" i heard Angel yell and then squeals of laughter as Fang blew into her belly.

He turned around to face me. "We'll wait for you in the living room" he said smirking

I took a deep breath going into the freezer for my ice cream. My mind wheeling I silently glanced around the doorway watching Fang play Barbies with Angel. Crazy as it sounds maybe there was a lot i didn't know about him. Maybe I would have to fix that.


	9. Towel Boy

**HHHHiiiiiiiiiiii im so srry i feel like ive been lazy lately so i decided to give you guys a free fax chapter By the way Mrs ferb flechin-nator is my sis she edited my chapter intro and typed herself into it so i apolagize. how was your guys 4 of july people at my house generally like country music so when ti mcgraw came on we are all like holy shit its tm and then theres my mom 'i love jz so much go JZ! she was shunned for the rest of the night :P Course we shouldnt be talking shannon is in love with the guy who was singing with taylor swift simply bc he was wearing a captain america shirt. Thats her logic for you i suppose. Anyway enjoy this faxy chaptor (srry its so short)**

**Fly On 3**

**MAX POV**

i sighed. After my fabulously hot shower i lounged across my bed as Fang jumped into the shower. After we played barbie till 8:45 (whoops) and finishing our ice cream, we tucked Angel into bed.

I heard the bathroom light shut off as i glanced towards the door. I was met by a soaking wet Fang in only a freakin' _towel. _I glanced at him surprised as he dried his hair with a smaller towel

"Eh hem." I coughed trying to get his attention

He looked at me and shrugged "What?"

i eyed his towel meaningfully as if to say 'Hello notice anything missing?' Like a shirt or i dont know maybe some _pants_

He grinned at me noticing my line of sight. "Oh i'm sorry. Does me being half-naked bother you?"

I raised my eyebrows, a blush rising to my cheeks. He smirked at my sudden silence, walking towards me slowly laying down on the bed. i quickly hopped off it, nervous.

"I'm serious, Fang" i said my voice breaking "Get...away" my voice broke off as he stepped closer. I felt my back against the wall, again. He smiled pressing against me.

"Do you really want me to get away?" he asked curiously playing with a strand of my hair.

I hesitated before looking up at him "Yes." he raised his eyebrows slightly, his eyes looking deeply into mine

"No"

He grinned leaning down, wrapping his arms securely around mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck letting my fingers get tangled in his dark hair still damp from his shower. I felt his lips crush against mine eagerly taking my breath away. Before i knew it was kissing him back. He slanted head to kiss me deeper, I moaned as he licked and bit my lip lightly holding me closer.

"Mm" he made a homey sound in the back of his throat, placing light sweet kisses along my cheek moving towards my neck. He sucked on my pulse point and biting on it gently, making me pull his head back up to meet mine. He pulled away gently his eyes all lite up. I grinned up at him as he hugged me to his chest. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked bemused

i looked at him smiling leaning my head against his chest and looked meaningfully at his towel yet again.

he smirked "oh I'm sorry. Too much covered for you?" he asked moving his hand down to his towel

My eyes widened and my hands flew over them covering my view of Fang, and i walked towards the general location of the bed feeling blind. I felt something hit my leg and down i went. I heard Fang hysterical laughing somewhere to my right helping me up.

"One sec" he said still chuckling silently. I waited laying on my back my legs bent off the side, figuring he was at least putting some pants on. I felt slight pressure on either side of my head and Fang press his lips softly against mine. I smiled wrapping my arms against his neck pulling him closer. I felt him grin against my lips scooping me up into his arms bridal style placing me lightly on the bed snuggling up to me. Resting my head against his chest.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" he murmured sweetly in my ear

i chuckled pulling him closer, coming to a realization.

He was my first kiss. My eyes flew open as i sat up looking at him accusingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly confused

"Iggy told you didn't he?"

He grinned shaking his head unconvincingly

i pulled myself out of bed making Fang sit up.

"Where are you going? Max?"

i stopped for a second spinning around to look at him "To Iggy's apartment" i stated

He looked at me warily "Why?"

I grinned "You'll see"


	10. WHOEVER READ MY CHAPTER AT 2:10 IN MORNI

**WHOEVER IS AWAKE RIGHT NOW AND JUST READ MY LAST CHAP AND IS HOPEFULLY READING THIS ONE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME BC YOU ARE MY HERO RIGHT NOW PLLLLLZZZZZ LET ME KNOW! IT MEANS SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE READING. CONSIDERING HOW LATE IT IS SHOULDNT BE RANDOMLY WRITING CAUSE YOU CAN SEE HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS but still plz leave a review or pm it means alot**


	11. Soap Bomb

**hey guys sorry i've been awol i went to my couzins wedding upstate and my mom said i couldn't bring the laptop not that i would have had the time so i apologize and hope to update at lot of loooog fax chapters to make up for it i wrote this chapter literally 6 times but it wouldn't save. So iwould just like you all to know how much this chapter pissed me off. (sigh) moving on ENNNJOY ps hot guy of the chappie austin mahone INSANELY GORGEOUS look him up! if you guys hav any celebs you feel are mention worthy reveiw it and ill mention them and thank you !**

I snuggled back into the bed after I returned from Iggy's room. I felt Fang's arms slip around my waist pulling me closer.

"What did you do to Iggy?" he murmured in my ear

I grinned. "Nooothing"

He sighed thinking it over. "If you could reassure me that he is still in fact breathing I'd be able to sleep easier tonight."

i laughed shacking my head. "He's fine"

"Oh, okay. As long as he's alive then," he kissed me softly on my cheek "Good night"

"Night i murmured burying myself deeper into his chest

****************************************MORNING*** ************************************************** ***

NUDGE POV

I glanced at my clock, 7:15. Groaning i hauled myself out of bed. I had to get ready and go wake up Max, cause something told me she was bit of a heavy sleeper and I didn't want her to make Angel late. (Time skip) I let myself into their apartment and up the stairs. I peeked into the room to see Max sleeping and Fang sleeping snuggled up next to her. i gently poked her on the shoulder trying wake her up.

"Max, wake up" i murmured softly

"I am up " i said stiffly making me jump in surprise "I have been up for an hour now"

"Then why aren't you out of bed?"

"This is why? she muttered throwing the blanket off of he. I saw Fang's arms wrapped securely around her waist, legs tangled with hers. "I can't MOVE"

I glanced at her in silence for a moment then burst out laughing, waking up Fang.

"s'sup." he muttered groggily he looked at me confused "Nudge?"

"Hi Fang." I said trying to stifle my giggles "Maxie your knew teddy bear?"

Max blushed profusely as Fang hugged her closer "Mhmm. She's comfy" i broke out into a fit of laughter. Suddenly i heard Max joining me. WTH

"Hey Nudge" laughed Max "You see Iggy yet?" I looked at her curiously and Fang let go of her to get a better look at her face.

"No, why? What did you do to him?" I asked nervously

She grinned "You'll see" and out of the corner of my eye i saw Fang's eyes narrow "Just make sure he doesn't look in the mirror" She added

i groaned but complied, mostly because i knew if Iggy saw whatever it was Max did to him before leaving, i'd probably be the one he'd complain about it to

"Whatever" i muttered tiredly "But you should probably go wake up Angel, she and Tiffany are gonna be late for school." Max nodded trying to pull herself out of bed. She looked at Fang expectantly

"What?" he said with his too innocent voice

She looked at his arms wrapped back around her waist, the back at his face. He looked at her blankly. She sighed yanking on his arm, trying to pull it off her.

"A little help please" she asked towards me

After both Max and I tugged on his arm for 10 minutes and an all out tickle war, we were finally able to pry Fang's arms off of Max.

I pushed myself off the floor heading towards the door with Max in Angel's room waking her up. I glanced at the clock. Shit! If I didn't hurry i wasn't gonna have time to do Tiffany's hair. I ran out muttering shrill curses under my breath.

***********************Time skip**************************************

MAX POV

Everything went just according to my plan, of course. I made fang walk Angel to school instead of her taking the bus so he wouldn't see Iggy and tip him off. But first, ugh, i glanced at my schedule 'Laundry Education' These people could NOT be serious. I pushed through the door instantly spotting Nudge.

"How'd they get our laundry?" i asked curiously eyeing the basket that was unmistakably full of my oh so stylish attire, Fang's black assembles, and a few of Agel clothes. Nudge shrugged nervously.

"Hello ladies!" bellowed a familiar unpleasant voice

"Well if it isn't Maximum" my eyes narrowed at my full name

"Castle" I snarled "Steal any old lady's purses lately"

"That would be MR. Rick Castle" replied the sexiest pig "Have any side comments you would like to say?"

"Yeah" I replied snidely "Does Barry Mantaloe know you raid his wardrobe (**the breakfast club! never seen that movie then go watch it!)**

He walked away rolling his eyes trying to control his anger "Oh and Dick" he whirled around glaring at me "Sorry I mean Rick," I pointed at the baskets "How'd you get our clothes

He grinned at me evilly "We have total access to every room of course" I saw a kid trying to sneak out of the door and I fought back the urge to grin. Mr. Castle turned around and noticed the girl almost out the door, but you could tell by the way she moved so slowly and obviously that she wanted to get caught.

"You! Whats your name?" he called to her harshly

"Casey" she replied easily

"And where do you think you are going?"

"My rooom" she said grinning mischievously

He sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose knowing where she was going with this.

i smirked

"Back to your machines." he said looking at us. We didn't move "NOW!"

We jumped laughing. I headed back to Nudge and dumped mine and Angels clothes into the washing machine and Fang's into another. I glanced at Nudge and watched as she poured a entire bottle of soap into a machine, then back at mine. Was I supposed to put that much in? I shrugged to myself.

"Max! Help!" I whirled around to see Nudge and an overflowing washing machine. I ran over as the soapy mess reached the floor. I slipped nearly slamming my face into the floor. I laughed laying down on my back splaying my arms out to either sides

"Max?!" screeched Nudge "What are you doing?"

"I'm a soap angel" i said grinning. I heard a plop down next to me and turned to see the girl from before. Casey.

She looked at me smirking and slightly motioned her head to the boiling headed Mr. Castle coming our way, i nodded slightly understanding taking any opportunity to put a fly in his ointment. Nudge looked at us helplessly

"Maaxx" she said

I pulled her down next to me on the floor. She shrieked.

"Max, my hair!"

I giggled. Looking around, i noticed that the bubbles were slowly filling the room. Some girls were running out the door while others were laying on the floor swimming around. I felt the eyes of Mr. Sand Castle drilling a hole into my skull. I smiled floating back down with my eyes closed.

FANG POV

I rounded the hall with Iggy by my side. I pressed my lips together tightly refusing to allow the smile to show. Iggy has yet to pass a mirror, or see his reflection, or even go to the freakin' bathroom so whenever someone pointed at him and laughed he would look at me blankly and ask is had something in his teeth. Well at least I told him the truth.

I heard a bunch of people yelling and running out of the laundry room with a good deal of soap on them. Iggy and I ran over wondering what was going on

A dude ran up to us laughing "Two chicks in there put too much soap in a machine ad now its like the whole room is full!" he hurried away telling others.

I joined the laughter quietly 'cause i mean how isn't that funny. Two girls... Wait 2 girls?

I met Iggy's horrified glance at the same moment

"What period did the girls have Laundry Ec? he asked me tonelessly

I winced "9th period"

"Shit" i nodded in agreement. We waited with our breath held as we saw 3 girls tumble out of the room covered with bubbles. Completely soaked.

"Hey guys!" screamed Max catching site of us. I rolled my eyes. Max. Of course.

Se, Nudge and another girl in my financial class, (Casey?) ran up. They were about a foot away until Casey noticed Iggy and burst out laughing. Max grinned and hurried in the other direction pulling Nudge and Casey with her. Iggy looked at me wordlessly

"What. Is. On. My. Face?" Iggy asked turning to me

i shrugged as he took off after the girls. My eyes widened as I realized what he was running into.

"No Ig! Wait!"

But it was too late. Iggy rounded the corner


	12. A is for Apple Pie

**hiiiii dance is starting up again so ive been super busy (not that it is important to you guys :P) but thats why im not updating as much as i did i WILL have at least one looong faxy/funny chappie at least evey other day or more thats my goal! ps thank you guys so much im still doing ADDING A CHARACTER IF YOU REVEIW! SO PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS AND GIVE YOUR NAME AND WHO WANT TO BE! crap sorry bout my caps lock is messed up and i was too lazy to rewrite it. BTW as you will learn THEY START A PRANK ALPHABET SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT LETTER PLLLLEASE TELLL ME **

**Fly on**

**FANGSTER POV**

"No Ig! Wait!" I yelled

But it was too late. I watched as Iggy rounded the corner.

"Eat this, pie face!" yelled Max. At that moment more than a dozen or so pies flew towards Iggy.

"Bulls eye!"screamed Nudge

I couldn't help the laugh that burst through my lips, 'cause seeing the Igster standing there covered in pie was pretty hilarious. Iggy stared at me.

"What the ! #$$ #%! #?!" yelled Iggy

i grinned "Welcome to the alphabet prank wars!"

MAXIES POV

okay so I feel like I should probably tell you whats on Iggys face right now. Well pie for one and then under alll the apples and crust with washable marker (see im loving) are rings all around his face like a target the middle circle on his nose. And somewhere in there in pink it says 'throw pies at me please, 9th period' Funny huh

Iggy ran over to a door window and looked at his reflection.

"Max!" he screamed furiously

Can you laugh like a maniac while running for your life, covered in pie? I can. ** (anyone know which book thats from and what is the actual quote? Review your answer and Be the first one to get it right! ) **

"Ahhshitcrap" i screamed being tackled by Iggy, man is faster than he looks. "Iggy GET OFF OF ME!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Fine" he agreed hauling himself up. I stared at him hesitantly as he walked down the hall.

"Oh but Max"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrows my turn!"

'Crap' i muttered measly to myself. Fang and Nudge ran over. She held out her phone and grinned "That was so funny! And Casey got it all on video. You should have seen Iggy's face! You should have seen your face when he tackled you!" Fang held out his hand helping me up "Oh god that was so brilliant I can't wait for tomorrow! What should we do for B? It could be so much fun, we could ushetdj"

"Thank you Fang" i muttered brushing myself off

" I gotta go make sure Iggy isn't destroying your apartment right now." She said wiggling her fingers "Toodles"

Fang looked at me expectantly "So what are we doing tomorrow for B"

I shrugged "I think what you mean is what is Iggy doing tomorrow for B"

"Oh right. You have Any idea what he is gonna do"

It was my turn to shrug "Your best friend"

He pulled up one side of his mouth into a smirk, and nodded

"So Maximum, what now?" he asked leaning in closer tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

I gulped and shrugged yet again.

"Shrugging a lot today aren't we?" i rolled my eyes at his comment and started to walk back to our dorm.

"Wait, Max!" yelled Fang catching my wrist

"What?" i asked slightly annoyed

He grinned "Our room is this way" I growled quietly and stalked past him as he chuckled quietly

We opened the door and saw Nudge Tiffany and Angel sitting on our couch setting up a movie

"Oh my gosh Nudge! I am so sorry I forgot Angel!" How had it gotten that late already?

She smiled "No problem Max we were just gonna put on a movie, High School Musical 3." I groaned but both little girls looked at me with huge hopeful Bambi eyes. I slouched down on the couch, while everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Go on. " I said motioning to the t.v. Fang sat down next to me quietly putting his arm over my shoulder. I sighed leaning my head into his shoulder, closing my eyes

********** BREAK... DANCE********************************************* ***********************

I woke up when Troy and Gabriela are on the roof talking about prom. Both, Tiffany and Angel are asleep on the chair. Iggy smiles and pulls Nudge up off the couch when the song starts and begins to dance. Fang got up to.

"C'mon Max" He said holding out his hand, smiling

"What?"

He rolled his eyes tugging at my hand pulling me up "Dance with me"

I frowned "No"

He eyes furrowed "Why not?" he asked looking hurt

I felt my heart break at the beautiful image in front of me "I don't know_ how."_ i muttered quietly

He smiled pulling me into his arms "No time like the present to learn"

i sighed letting him pull me around the room. He looked at me accusingly

"Your not even trying." I heard Iggy chuckle as he carried Tiffany back to their room

I pulled my fingers through my hair " I just can't"

"C'mon follow me"

I sighed trying to follow his movements

He laughed at my lame attempts

"Shut up" i said smacking his arm, going to sit back down

He shook his head "Let me lead"

Right like I knew what THAT meant.

He took my hand and placed it on his shoulder putting one hand on my waist and grasping my other hand with his. I hear the song start up again

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_Then take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me that you'll never forget_

_And keep dancing wherever we go next _

_CHORUS_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Take my hand i'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid to fall _

_You know i'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't us apart_

_cause my heart is wherever you are_

_CHORUS_

_Ohhh no mountain too high and no oceans too wide_

_Cause together or not our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain let it pour _

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe we were meant to be_

_CHORUS_

_Can I_ have_ this dance_

I breathed heavily as I heard the music change back into the movie. Fang smiled at me leaning down and pressing his lips gently into mine. I shook as a shiver ran through my body. I clutched him closer letting my fingers tangle into his hair. I felt his lips turn up against mine. His hand slipped under my shirt pressing into my back as his other hand held my face securely against his. I felt his kisses become more urgent and rougher, which suited me just fine. i stumbled backward till i felt my legs press against the couch. Fang pushed me down climbing on top of me, when I heard I startled cry from underneath me.

FANG POV

Nice parenting skills. Make out with Max 3 feet away from a freakin' 6 yr old then SIT on her. i heard Angel cry out from underneath Max and I quickly picked her up off the chair praying that she didn't wake up. I relaxed as I felt her slump against me. Max looked at me worriedly.

"You killed her" I said pretending to be scared

She looked at me horrified with big eyes.

I laughed at her expression

"That wasn't funny" she muttered pouting

I laughed again and she looked like she was gonna hit me.

"Nuh uh. I have child" i said grinning

She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs

"I'll be right up" i called to her as I tucked Angel in. I headed into our room, next to our bed and was knocked off my feet as something plowed into me. Max?

"Ow. What's wrong with you?" i muttered rubbing my elbow

She smirked "That was for teasing me" She laughed again and pressed her soft lips to my nose. It was only then i realized our position. I was laying flat on my back on the bed with Max straddling me, her hands on either side of my head. I grinned and she stared warily at my expression

"What?" she asked hesitantly

"Nothing. " I smiled placing my hands on her hips "Now where were we?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow so my face was inches from hers.

She pretended to think for a second "Um, me hitting you?"

I narrowed my eyes playing deep in thought

She giggled shacking her head, touching her forehead to mine, her lips hovering just over mine. I let one of my hands cup her face as the other ran through her tangles, locking her mouth to mine. Her breath came out as a wild gasp and she grabbed my shirt pulling me closer. My tongue reached out and traced her bottom lip lightly, asking for permission. I felt her shudder under my hands as she opened her mouth obliging. I slipped my tongue into her mouth as we battled for dominance. I had to give her credit, she was tough, but she didn't have the experience I did. She let me explore her mouth as she loosened her grip from my hair and slipped them down to the buttons on my shirt. When she was undoing the second button i moved my lips down to her neck sucking gently, and her fingers froze.

"Don't stop" I murmured muffled against her skin

She shivered but continued till my shirt was completely open. I sat up to shrug out of my shirt. She pushed me down pulling my lips back up to meet hers as she traced my abs lightly. I flipped us over so i was on top hovering just over her body. She could feel my body pressed against hers but feel none of my weight. I pressed my lips against her neck again kissing it lightly finding her pulse point. I bite it lightly and she shivered knotting her fingers in my hair holding my face closer to her. I slowly got rougher nipping, licking and sucking her pulse point as I heard a soft moan underneath me. My eyes widened and I froze as I saw Max biting her lip, pressing her lips together tightly. i laughed at her expression and her eyes shot open. She grinned me suddenly flipping over so she was straddling me again her hands massaging my abs. I shuddered as a jolt of energy swept through me as her lips attacked my pulse point. She wasn't being gentle either. Like at all. I closed my eyes tightly not allowing myself to give her the satisfaction. She pulled her lips back up to meet mine exploring my mouth. I clutched her closer beginning to feel lightheaded. I gasped suddenly, moaning lightly as I felt her hips grind into mine.

Suddenly all the weight on top of me was gone making me miss her presence. I glanced over to see Max switching of the light and snuggling under the covers

"I win" she said smugly. I blinked still disoriented

"You cheated" i muttered pulling her to my side. She rested her head against my chest lightly closing her eyes.

"Alls fair in love and war" she chuckled falling asleep

"Tease" i murmured. She just smiled lightly till it was just a faint pucker on her lips and I heard a soft snore come from the back of her throat

I let my head plop down on the pillow staring at her much much more innocent sleeping face, still breathing heavily.

Love, huh?


	13. Prank B Part 1

**Hey guys please tell me what prank i should do for the letter C**

**ps sorry i haven't updated my acient computer died, and won't turn on at all. Plus im doing a thing at the library where if i read 10 books i could win a nook but i only have 2 weeks left. i need ideas i need ideas This is part 1 part is coming soon**

**PLEASE REVIEWS IDEAS FOR ALPHABET PRANNKKKS**

**fANG ****POV**

I jumped awake having the feeling someone was watching me. I peered open my eyes cautiously and having the unfortunate luck to have a full out Iggy blocking my view. I stiffened, startled as Iggy flopped on our bed.

"Hiya Fangles!" screamed Iggy Right. Next. To. My. EAR!

"SSHHHHH" i hissed aware of Max in my arms still sleeping

Iggy followed my gaze and grinned

"Sorry, I forgot to ask. How was last night?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"What are you talking about" i asked stiffly

He laughed, smiling widely. "Denial isn't just a river in Denali"

I rolled my eyes then paused confused.

"Denali? " questioned Nudge bemused "You mean Egypt"

Now it was Iggy's turn to look confused.

"Um, no?"

I smirked at his own dumbness. And I felt Max stir under my fingertips, so I held her closer for a moment, wishing I could hold her there. She pressed her face into my chest before sighing pulling away. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Nudge and Iggy focused on something just below her chin,something I hadn't noticed till now.

"Our rooms crowded today" she said mockingly polite, a small grin on her face, while they continued to stare.

"What?" she asked peering at each of us. Nudge spun her around to face the mirror. I watched as her face went from curious to shocked to pissed in 3 seconds.

"Fang" she said precisely turning around

I was already shoving past her and Nudge. I just passed Iggy when I was tackled. I cracked up.

I gave her a full blown grin and i heard her heart skip a beat

"What's a matter Maxie Bear? Can't handle a love bite?" she smirked tugging down my collar.

"I hope you can" she said laughing. I frowned thinking she was pulling my leg, even though she was sitting on it. I pushed her off me and looked at my reflection. My eyes zeroed in on the mark on my neck.

She came up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. "You know" i said and peered around me "I was your first kiss" she nodded, and i whirled around to face her my arms around her waist. "And you gave me my first hickey" i whispered seductively in her ear

"Ewwww. Fang" she said laughing rolling her eyes. She gently tried to pull away. Like I would let her budge an inch.

She looked at me doubtfully "Was not"

I gave her the grin i knew she loved "You were too" i insisted. And she was. What? I gave them, I didn't _get _them.

I could tell she didn't believe me by her doubtful look. She grinned and headed over to Iggy.

"Hey Ig?"

"Hmmm?"

"How many hickeys did Fang ever get"

Iggy smiled "None!" he casually threw an arm over Fang's shoulder. He gave me a huge cocky grin. "Don't worry sweetheart, your not the first."

I narrowed my eyes sharply "Actually I am"


End file.
